


Drabble:  "The Pinch"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk tries to convince Spock to neck pinch him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "The Pinch"

NEW TOS drabble "The Pinch" [PG-13] (K/S, 1/1)

Title: "The Pinch"   
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [Pg-13]   
Codes: K/S  
Summary: Kirk's relationship with Spock starts getting weird

================================

 

"How does it feel? Do me!"

"Jim, I must advise against it."

"Can you teach it to me? How does it work?

"I could show you, I could explain it, but you couldn't master it."

"Don't underestimate me! Give me a chance!"

"It's more than a matter of knowing or skill. It requires certain abilities you don't possess."

"I want to know how it feels. Is it like dying? Is it a shock?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never polled my victims."

"You could poll me! Where's your scientific curiosity!?"

Jim's wicked grin spread as he realized he'd sunk the hook.


End file.
